Drag Mia to Hell
by SandwichesHinderProgress
Summary: Clay Dalton has been searching for ways to bring his beloved Christine back from hell. In order to save her soul, he will have to find one who has survived an encounter with demons.
1. Clay and Ash

Thirty-year-old Clayton "Clay" Dalton walked up to the door of the house in Franklin, Michigan. There was a blue car in the driveway of the nice-looking home. The man who opened the door was a few years older than Clay and had a spatula where his right hand used to be. He was wearing a blue shirt and tan pants.

"Can I help you?" the resident asked.

"I think you can. My name is Clay Dalton. Are you Ash Williams?"

"What, do I owe you some money or something?"

"No. You don't know me. I have been doing some research and heard that you are experienced at killing demons."

"Let me guess. You are a professor?"

"Yes, actually. I'm a college professor from Los Angeles."

"Then let me give you some advice."

"Anything. I'm desperate."

"Keep your fuckin' nose away from the _Necronomicon_. You won't like what you find. It can take your loved ones away from you."

Clay could sense that something had happened to Ash in the past that had caused him to lose at least one loved one.

"You know the feeling, don't you?"

"Linda... I lost her all because of some stupid recording of words from the book."

"I know how you feel. I lost Christine three weeks ago all because I had a button she was trying to get rid of so that she could end a hex. I saw her fall onto the train tracks and get dragged to hell. There were hands and fire. I..."

Clay pulled Christine's button out of his pocketand stared at it. As the memory of his fiance' being pulled down into hell by demons flooded back to Clay, a flood of tears began to form in his eyes.

"I'm sorry about your loss," Ash said.

"Can you help me get her back?"

"I'm sorry. I wouldn't know where to start. And anyway, I'm retired."

"If it's money you want, I can give it to you. My family is very wealthy."

"It would take a lot more than money to get me to come out of retirement."

"Ash?" a female voice from inside the house said. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, Carrie. This guy's just asking for directions. I'll get back to making breakfast in a minute."

Ash looked back at Clay, who now understood that Ash had a new woman in his life and was not willing to risk so much to lose her.

"So that's the reason you won't help me."

"Believe it or not, you'll be able to move on. It took me a day to move on... or seven hundred years depending on how you look at it."

"I hope that nothing bad happens to you for not helping me," Clay said.

Clay immediately knew that his statement sounded like a threat. Ash had a confused look on his face.

"Do you believe in karma or something?"

"I've started believing a lot of things ever since all this started."

Ash put his left hand on Clay's shoulder.

"You're not gonna convince the nearly thirty-six-year-old demon-killer. If you want help, you're gonna have to look for new blood."


	2. Not Out of the Woods Yet

"I will feast on your soul!"

"Feast on this, motherfucker!"

Mia drove the chainsaw into the abomination which crawled legless in front of her. The chainsaw split it's head open. She buried it deep into its throat. Gallons of blood spurted from the beast. When she brings the chainsaw out of its head, the abomination sinks into the ground as it stops raining blood.

"You go back to hell now..."

Mia let the chainsaw fall to the ground. She faced the burning cabin and lets it all soak in: Her friends and her brother were dead. She picked up the necklace which her brother David had given to her. She did not know if it could really protect her, but it had sentimental value; it was the last thing she had from her brother other than her life. She turned around to face the forest, covering her hand-less left arm with her shirtsleeve. The sunlight of dawn was shining between the trees. She walked towards it.

She heard the sound of pages flipping behind her. Startled, she turned around and looked at what was on the ground. It was a book. She walked closer to it and examined it. This was _the_ book which had started all of this. She picked it up with her right hand and struggled to open it. She saw a page with a depiction of a woman being raped by vines. This very thing had happened to her. Her mind simulated a memory of the pain which she had suffered.

"AH!"

Enraged, she threw the book into the fire enveloping the cabin. As she exhaled heavily, she noticed that the book was not burning. No wonder it had not been destroyed by anybody before. She looked around for something to get it out of the fire. She found a long stick. She used it to get the book out of the flames on the cabin porch and onto the earth.

"Does the fire even work?" she said to herself before looking at her left arm, which was spilling blood at the wrist. "Might as well check."

She walked over to the porch and stuck her left wrist into the flame.

"AAHH!"

The pain was unbearable, but she had to do this to prevent blood-loss. After waiting for the burning feeling to subside, she looked at the chainsaw which she had dropped.

"If that thing killed the demon, maybe it can destroy the book."

She walked over to the chainsaw and picked it up with her right hand. She turned it on and used it on the book. After half a minuted has passed, she stopped. There was not one scratch on the cover.

"Must be a hardcover edition."

She opened it up to the first page with her right hand and repeated the action which she had tried on the cover. She checked after a minute passed. Still no scratch.

"What the fuck?"

She turned to another page and did the same thing. Still nothing. She kept trying to chainsaw page after page. It did not work, but she kept trying nevertheless. After trying the last page, the chainsaw ran out of gas.

"Fuck! Fuck!"

She tossed the chainsaw a few feet away. She looked around and saw the burial which David had put her in when she was an abomination. She picked up the book and placed it in the burial. She picked up the shovel and used it to cover the demonic book with dirt. When it was covered, she stomped on it with her feet to make sure that the earth was firm. She made sure that it did not appear obvious that something had been buried. She walked back to the porch and took note of how many of her feet were lying between the book and the cabin. She used the shovel to hide the tracks afterward.

"If I can't destroy it, then I should at least keep it hidden until I find a way to destroy it."


End file.
